


Jagoras, Fluff, Candlelight

by tearsofhappiness



Series: 200 word prompts [2]
Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Candlelight, Fluff, M/M, Mathematics, Triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofhappiness/pseuds/tearsofhappiness





	Jagoras, Fluff, Candlelight

light had faded but Pythagoras was still trying to see through the gloom and work on his triangles. Jason lit a candle and walked over to the table. He’d been like this for the past few days, barley sleeping, barley eating. Jason was really worried.

"Pythagoras." Jason called softly so as not to startle him. "You should get some sleep."

The mathematician ignored him and kept on scribbling down number and formulas which he subsequently crossed out.

"You’ve been working for nearly three days straight." Jason came to stand behind the smaller man placing the candle on a pile of triangle sketches.

"I’m nearly there, if I could just…" On instinct Jason had reached forward and began massaging the stress from Pythagoras’s shoulders. He realised what he was doing and drew his hands back.

"No, don’t stop. Its nice actually. Helps me focus." Pythagoras carried on working and Jason returned his hands.

***

Not even five minutes later the genius stood up, nocking Jason’s hands away.

"I’ve done it! I’ve actually done it! Finally." He turned to Jason for a hug. But somehow in only the weak candle light their heads collided and their lips came in contact. Pythagoras was about to pull away to apologize but the taller man captured his lips. The kiss was short, but left both men dazed.

They sunk into the seat behind them, Pythagoras having managed to turn Jason round climbed onto his lap. The candlelight flickered as the table wabbled. They kissed again this time deeper and more passionate. Jason opened his mouth to let Pythagoras’s exploring tongue inside, both of them moaning loudly in the process.

***

Hercules could hear noises coming from the other room. Picking up a sword he went to investigate. He could see Jason and Pythagoras silhouetted in the candle light. He turned and silently crept back to bed.


End file.
